RWBY: Let It Roar
by Jaq O Diamonds
Summary: What do you get when you put a Faunus, her human adopted brother, a half Faunus with a penchant for trickery and peanuts, and the shy but burly heir to a weapons-manufacturing empire in a Huntsman team, and add a bit of mystery, plot twists, and general madness? Team GRAY, a bunch of badass misfits with something to prove. don't expect updates to happen often.


Rwby: Let It Roar

By : Jaq O' Diamonds

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Chapter 1

"You are Garet and Anna Axton, correct?" A man in black and green with grey hair and glasses says, two teens sitting in a room in front of him, the girl, who is dressed in red and brown clothing with cropped brown hair and amber eyes, fidgeting nervously while the boy, whose entire left side is covered in bandages and a mask, just looks at him blankly.

"Yes, I'm Anna, and this is Garet. He doesn't really talk much. Please forgive us! We didn't mean to destroy that shop. It was an accident, honest!" The fox Faunus pleaded in a slightly Welsh accent, the man looking at her in amusement.

"That is not what I wish to speak with you two about. You two currently live in Menagerie, correct? And neither of you went to any formal school, instead being trained by your parents and various friends of the family?" The grey-haired man says, looking at his scroll.

"Yes, sir. We never felt that we'd fit in, so we were homeschooled."

"I see. And Garet is adopted, I assume?"

"Yes, I am. What of it?" The young human male asks, his voice slightly rough, like a sword being hand filed. The teen has on black and white clothes, and the part of his head that is visible is topped with ashen hair that is lightly combed back with a thin braid on the side of his face. The mask on his face is a sort of tragedy theatre one, but the lips are laced with gold wires, and has a reddish cloud-like design above the eye, which is absent.

"Just making sure I have everything correct. Information is a powerful tool, after all. Now, it says here that you had crafted your own unique weapons at an early age, with yours being a whip blade with hand cannon capabilities, and yours being a pair of gauntlets with chained claws used for movement, defense, offense, and trapping, which also use pulse cannon technology of some sort. Is this correct?" The man asks, listing Anna's and Garet's weapons respectively, to which the teens nod.

"I see. I also see that your parents were former Huntsmen, and that they trained you extensively in the use of your auras and Semblances by the time you learned how to read?"

"Yes, sir. They felt it was best to learn these things at an early age. I'm sorry, but may I ask where you're going with this?" Anna asks, confusion visible in her expression.

"I'm going to address that soon, but first, what can you tell me of the events of two weeks ago, on the night of Marchen 23rd, at 18:45 hours, in the weapons shop Rooster Teeth?"

"Well, it started with us making a delivery to a family friend that owns part of it, for our dad. We were also going to pick up some ammo and things for practice there, too. Anyways, we get there and we notice that nobody's there, which is odd. So we go looking around and we hear some strange rumbling, right? Anyways we then get our weapons out, my Frida and his Devil's Due, prepared for a fight. Next thing I know, he pushes me out of the way when an Atlesian Titan mech crashes through the wall, knocking him through the building. Naturally I get angry and rush forward before a bunch of White Fang troops rush in. The mech, meanwhile, is going in the direction of Garet, probably to finish him off. The Fangs are all growling and calling me a blood traitor, among other things, when suddenly the mech gets knocked back through the building, and Garet walks up calmly, rolling his neck around, popping his joints, and-..."

"Yes, the reports describe two teens, one Faunus and one apparently human, proceeding to, and I quote, 'rip open the power suit like a can of beans before raising hell against the crazy terror-happy murder-hounds like never before' , at which point an ancient Grendel dug up through the ground and attacked everyone in sight, including the White Fang members, which you fought to save, despite them attacking you barely fifteen minutes earlier. Might I ask why?"

"Because-!" Anna starts, before Garet stops her.

"Because it was the right thing to do. If we just let them die, we'd be no better than the White Fang itself, and hate should not have any place on the battlefield. Besides, if the wronged don't show mercy and forgiveness to their foes when they have a chance, the cycle will continue."

"I see. Do you two know who I am?"

"Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Anna replies, anxiously.

"Indeed I am. Would you two like to come to my school? You both have a great amount of potential, and I hate seeing people waste theirs."

"But, we live in Menagerie. Not Vale."

"I know. I'll take care of that, though."

"But why us? Surely there's others who are more skilled and talented than us?" Anna says, afraid of the idea.

"He asked us, though. That being said, what do you get out of this? What's the catch?"

"To be honest, nothing. As it stands, you are the only ones to get anything out of it. All I want is for the two of you to live up to your potentials. As I said, I hate when people waste it."

"I guess. I have no qualms with it. How about you, Anna?"

"Of course! I'd love to! But what about mom and dad?" She asks, nervous about the elder Fauna.

"I have already spoken to Kitty and Red, and they have given their blessing. The jet leaves two days from now at 3:45 a.m., from the port in Oligarta. I suggest you get to packing. I will see you both at Beacon for the Initiation. Don't be late. Have a nice day." Ozpin says, walking out of the room.

"Well that was odd. What do you think?" Anna asks, to which he shrugs nonchalantly.

"No idea. Might as well go along with it for now, though. You up for some ramen?"

"A Simple Wok? Only you, Garet. But yeah, let's go. I'll message mom and dad, though. They'll probably want to know that we'll be late getting home."


End file.
